


Белое и черное

by fandom_Kylux_2016, SovusBessonnicus



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovusBessonnicus/pseuds/SovusBessonnicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс одет в белое. Кайло – в черное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белое и черное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White and Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489751) by [skeleton_high](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву.

Хакс одет в белое. Кайло — в черное. Они стоят перед толпой. Рыжие волосы Хакса украшает золотой лавровый венец, а на его руках белые перчатки. Белая вся одежда. Белые брюки, белый мундир, белый длинный плащ. Даже подошвы его тяжелых белых сапог белые. И кожа его бледна, как снег. Хакс напоминает Кайло солнце. Солнце, которое становится ярче, поглощая свет звезд. Кайло же выглядит как полная противоположность. Его черные как вороново крыло волосы собраны в хвост, только две пряди выбиваются из прически. Его глаза похожи на черные бриллианты, его перчатки сделаны из темной кожи. Он одет в черную плотную тунику без каких-либо узоров, на груди приколота серебряная брошь с гордой эмблемой империи Хакса. Его сапоги тоже черные. Хаксу Кайло напоминает черного волка, ждущего возможности попробовать кровь своих врагов.

Толпа кричит имя Хакса, приветствуя своего императора, восхваляя его величие и превосходство. Хакс произносит речь, и его сердце наполняется гордостью; от вида всех этих людей, приветствующих его, захватывает дух. Кайло наблюдает из тени, облизываясь в предвкушении, думая только о том, как говорит Хакс, о его твердом голосе, его ярости.

После церемонии они возвращаются обратно в большой дворец и направляются к своим покоям. Гул толпы снаружи все еще слышен. Хакс не может сдержать улыбку. И Кайло улыбается тоже только потому, что Хакс счастлив.

Когда они оказываются в своих апартаментах, Хакс закрывает за собой дверь. Кайло стоит посреди комнаты, позади него кровать. Хакс медленно подходит к нему. Кайло дожидается момента, когда Хакс подойдет настолько близко, что они смогут почувствовать дыхание друг друга, и целует его. В этом поцелуе нет ни капли нежности. Нет ни тепла, ни заботы. Поцелуи Хакса страстные, полные гнева и ненависти. Кайло не возражает. Он целуется точно так же. Кайло запускает руки в волосы Хакса, чувствуя золотую корону через кожу перчаток. Хакс властно обхватывает талию Кайло, его руки в белых перчатка скользят по черной тунике. А потом он до крови кусает верхнюю губу Кайло. Кайло стонет от боли, но не останавливает присосавшегося к ранке Хакса. Они еще долго продолжают в том же духе, причиняя друг другу боль. Когда Хакс отстраняется, Кайло задыхается, его губа все еще кровоточит, кровь стекает по подбородку. Хакс тоже тяжело дышит. И когда красная капля срывается вниз и пачкает белую одежду, Кайло падает в пропасть желания.

Хакс продолжает носить белое, а Кайло остается в черном, любуясь своим жестоким любовником, которому поклялся служить. Искра белого цвета, которая сделала его тьму светлее. Потому что Хакс носит белый, хотя в его черном сердце нет ни намека на этот цвет. И может быть – может быть – Кайло мог бы поделиться с ним тем светом, что таится в его собственном сердце.  



End file.
